The Show Must Go On
by Kalena
Summary: COMPLETE Leo Wyatt is a down on his luck singer who gets a job in Las Vegas. Piper and her latest beau are there for a vacation and decide to take in a show...I bet you think know what happens next...and you’re probably right. (No magic)
1. Default Chapter

**The show Must Go On**

Summary: Okay, this story just came to me and I had to right it down. It's very...strange (you have been warned). Leo Wyatt is a down on his luck singer who gets a job in Las Vegas. Piper and her latest beau are there for a vacation and decide to take in a show...I bet you think know what happens next...and you're probably right. (No magic)

AN: This story is not meant to be taken seriously, I personally love Piper and Leo and don't want to offend anyone, besides they're not real!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them, if I did this would have happened a loooooong time ago, hee hee, what a sick and twisted mind I have.

**Chapter One**

**Hmm, Priscilla is it?**

"Wyatt, get your ass over here!"

Leo was jolted back into reality by the gruff voice from the other end of the changing room. Sighing he grabbed his jacket and trudged over to the short, bald, fat man standing next to a gorgeous, leggy blonde. Leo smiled and looked her up and down before giving her a glimpse of his "come-to-bed" eyes.

She reciprocated with a look of her own and a small wave. "Hi" she mouthed before the fat man shoved her forcefully onto the stage. He turned his attention back to Leo, having witnessed his little flirt with one of his dancers. After a long pause and a thoughtful stare at Leo he spoke.

"Yeah, I can see your gonna fit in well here," he said simply before wandering off to shout insults at another dancer. Leo followed him apprehensively.

"You mean I get the job?"

"What? Oh, right. Of course you get the job, you start at two tomorrow. That should give you enough time to learn the routine."

"Okay, thank you so much Mr Garibaldi. I owe you big time." Leo gushed following the man over to a row of lockers.

"Call me Bob, now get out a here before I change my mind."

Doing as he was told, Leo quickly made his way to the exit and pushed his way into the cold, night air. He took a minute to take in his surroundings and breathe deeply before making his way back to his cheap hotel.

Piper yawned and looked around her. She was far too tired to get excited about the views but Dan was nearly wetting himself. He was like a child in a sweet shop. His eyes shone in amazement as he looked at bright lights and magnificent hotels. He could hear the happy cheers of winning gamblers and the chime of attractions ringing out from every vibrantly signposted opening.

The car pulled into a busy car park and Piper soon missed the breeze that had been cooling her down while they were speeding along the strip in their hired convertible. Another one of Dan's crazy ideas. Why not just get air conditioning?

She grabbed a suitcase from the trunk and struggled to keep up with Dan as he sped off in the direction of the entrance. As soon as they were inside Dan couldn't breathe, the lights, the glitter, the bright shiny objects. Why did anyone ever leave this place?

Piper made her way to the front desk and checked them in before pulling Dan away from the slot machine's long enough to tell him that she would be upstairs in their hotel room. After accusing her of being unable to "let it all hang loose" (no thanks Dan), he told her he would be up soon and ran back to the slot machine, nearly knocking over an old lady on his way.

A good few hours later Piper lay in bed sleeping peacefully until a loud crash woke her from her slumbers. Dan tripped into the room with an apologetic look on his face.

"Hey sweetie pie," he slurred, leaning in to kiss her but Piper pulled back in disgust (YAY).

"Have you been drinking?" she asked repulsed by the smell of cheap liquor that laced his breath.

"Oh that, yeah...there were waitresses in gladiator outfits," he giggled, unattractively and reminded piper of a schoolgirl. "They were funny...and they just kept filling my glass, who was I to say, nooooooo?"

Dan promptly slid off the edge of the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. Piper crawled to the edge of the bed and saw his unconscious body sprawled on the carpet. She was momentarily worried until she heard a loud snore emit from his mouth. Shrugging she lay back down, she knew this trip was a bad idea.

Next time:

Leo attempts to dance...

Dancer no 1: No Leo sweetie, it's one, left turn, right turn, thigh shot, twist, left turn, spin, pose. Not, one, two, left turn, right turn, thigh shot, spin! It's twist always twist after a thigh shot, spinning makes you look cheap.

Dancer no 2: Mmm hmm

And Dan gets a little too excited...

Dan: Oh my God, oh my god, oh my God! I can't believe I'm finally here! Quick piper take a picture.

Piper: I never knew you were so into black jack.


	2. Beginners

**The Show Must Go On**

Disclaimer: Still don't own them...but it is my birthday in three days.

AN: Hmm, I didn't mention what kind of show Leo is working in did I? I will in this chapter, don't worry and Piper and Leo will meet soon but they wont get together straight away. Oh and also, I'm looking for a beta, anyone willing to help?

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

**Chapter 2**

**Beginners**

Leo glanced around the large hall. Five men were lined positioned in front of him, one to the front and the other four lined up behind him. Nervously Leo joined the row of men as the music started.

A steady beat emitted from a small stereo and the men around him began to shake their heads in time with the music. Following the others Leo too began bobbing his head in time with the beat.

The man in front began to move and the other's followed as if they could do this blindfolded, Leo however was a little less sure of himself.

All of a sudden the music stopped and Leo found five pairs of eyes looking at him.

"You haven't done this before heave you?" asked one of the men.

"Erm, no, I haven't no," Leo stammered.

"It's okay babe but you gotta feel the beat, remember it's all in the hips."

"Okay," he replied trying to sound confident.

"Okay," the dancers repeated before the music was switched back on.

About two minutes passed before the music was stopped again and this time it was the dancer at the front that spoke.

"No Leo sweetie, it's one, left turn, right turn, thigh shot, twist, left turn, spin, pose. Not, one, two, left turn, right turn, thigh shot, spin! It's twist always twist after a thigh shot, spinning makes you look cheap."

"Mmm hmm," the other dancers nodded in agreement.

Piper looked around the packed casino and wished the she was somewhere else. She had spent the entire day in her hotel room trying to find something on TV while Dan ran around throwing away all of his money. At the rate he was going, he'd have to claim bankruptcy before the fortnight was up.

Spotting a greasy head in the distance Piper made her way over to a table surrounded by cheering gamblers just as Dan arrived. He had a big grin plastered to his face and piper couldn't believe this was the same man she had actually thought of marrying. She cringed at the thought.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I can't believe I'm finally here. Quick Piper take a picture." He squealed.

"I never knew you were so into black jack," Piper said flatly as she searched around her bag for the disposable camera Dan had gave her.

She snapped him as he was putting his arm around a complete stranger only to be rejected.

"Right," Dan said enthusiastically, clapping his hands together and looking at the table. "How do we play?"

"Leo, your on in five!" Mr Garibaldi yelled at him over the hubbub of people running around trying to get ready.

"Okay," he shouted back but he didn't think he was heard.

He turned back to the mirror, it was one of those tacky things with bright bulbs sticking out of it. "Only in Vegas," he thought. Checking over his appearance one last time he was finally satisfied. He ran the bright red lipstick over his mouth one last time and headed for the stage.

As he approached he was greeted by his fellow dancers. They had been practising with him for five hours that day and he was getting better but he didn't know if he was up to their level just yet.

He heard Mr Garibaldi announce their act and he held his breath apprehensively.

"And now, the wonderful, the delightful, the damn right gorgeous, Wonder women!"

The crowd clapped and cheered as Leo followed the others onto the stage and took his place. The music they had been listening to earlier started up and Leo's heart started to beat faster and faster.

"This is it," he thought.

Piper looked at the stage in awe as Dan sat huffily beside her. She had finally dragged him away from he casino long enough to tell him that if he didn't come to a show with her she would dump him there and then. For some reason she had been quite disappointed when he agreed to go with her.

She looked up at the men on stage as they preformed their complicated dance routine while balancing in stiletto heels, she could never do that. She can barely walk in her one-inch heels let alone spin and kick like that.

She was pleasantly surprised to find that most of the men on stage were quite handsome, especially the youngest one. He may have been wearing a dress and sporting some sort of wig on his head but he certainly was a cutie.

Suddenly Dan whispered something in her ear about going back to the casino and meeting her in the hotel later. Angrily Piper spun around and looked as his pleading eyes.

"Why don't you ever want to do anything with me?" she whispered angrily.

"Why do you always want to do boring stuff?" he retaliated.

"Excuse me for not wanting to spend my vacation feeding coins into a slot machine."

"Oh yeah 'cause watching a bunch of poofs prance around on stage is so much better."

"I thought it was something that we could do together!" Her voice was louder now and she was receiving stares from some people but she didn't care. "This holiday was supposed to save our relationship, not make it even more unbearable."

"Oh you think I'm unbearable?" he yelled. "Well at least I don't go running to my sisters every time something doesn't go my way!"

"That's because you've got no one to run too!"

Dan turned and stormed out of the room angrily. Piper felt bad for saying those things but he just made her so mad. She sat down at the table and tried to enjoy the rest of the show, but it was no good.

Leo splashed the cold water all over his face. His debut had been a success, the only thing that went wrong was the couple at the back of the room who had a fight. He hated confrontations.

After he was fully changed he grabbed his bag and headed outside through the back exit. He turned a corner into the alley and he heard something. It was so quiet he could barely hear it but he immediately knew what it was. It was crying.

He found a pretty brunette sitting on a pile of boxes sobbing. She looked so sad, Leo just wanted to grab her and hug her. He refrained and instead tapped her on the shoulder and asked if she was ok.

"Yeah," she sniffed. "I just...I just...I hate fighting and tonight...it was so...so public."

"Hey I understand," he comforted, rubbing her arms softly.

"Hey Sparkle," a voice broke their silence. "Great show tonight."

Piper laughed and wiped her eyes. She looked up at Leo.

"Sparkle?"


	3. Getting to know you

**The Show Must Go On**

Disclaimer: Still don't own them...but it is my birthday in three days.

AN: Okay, I've had a lot of positive response for this story and I want to thank everyone who reviewed.

**MollyBall – **Thanks for your review. I totally agree about Dan, lol.

**scullymulder1324 – **I'm glad you liked it, hmm, you're giving me some good ideas!

**Charmboy4 – **I hope you like this chapter.

**charmedangel429 – **It doesn't sound mean at all, I totally agree, but remember this is very AU and it's supposed to be a comedy. I was planning on answering all the questions you asked in this chapter anyway, lol.

**Em – **Thanks, glad you liked it, more coming! I have quite a few ideas.

**Charmed Lassie – **This may not have been the last we've seen of Dan, well I know for a fact that it's not, sorry, but don't worry, he's only here so I can do horrible things to him, lol.

**kk241289 - **Wow, seriously, wow, you have no idea how much it means to me that you like my story, you're one of my fave authors, I LOVE your latest fic (I've been reviewing it as Karen) Hope you update soon!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed cause you really made my day!!! Thanks

**Chapter 2**

**Getting to Know you**

Leo sat down at the table and handed a steaming cup of coffee to Piper. He had persuaded her to come and get some coffee with him because he really would not have felt right leaving her alone in an alley crying her eyes out. She smiled gratefully and took a sip of the warm liquid. Immediately feeling better, she remembered that she wanted to ask Leo something.

"So," she started running a hand through her now messed up hair. "Sparkle?"

Leo laughed and looked away and Piper thought that he might be blushing. He looked back at her and gave her an award-winning smile that took her breath away.

"Uh, it's the name the other guys gave me," he admitted, causing Piper to laugh hysterically.

Soon Leo was laughing with her. It took a good few minutes for Piper to regain her ability to breath and she noticed that she was crying again, but this time she was crying with laughter. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy.

"I mean when you're in Vegas you gotta have another name," he joked, putting on a gilrie voice, or at least attempting to.

"Oh yeah? What would mine be?"

Leo pretended to look lost in thought for a minute before finally talking.

"Well, I'd have to know your real name first," he laughed.

"Oh, it's Piper," she replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you Piper, I'm Leo," he leaned over and shook her hand jokingly.

"Oh and here was I just getting used to calling you Sparkle."

"You're hilarious, you know that?" he deadpanned.

"Yeah, well I am a clown in my spare time," she said flatly.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows and looked back up at Piper who snorted.

"No, I just date one." She didn't look up from the cooling cup of coffee in her hands but Leo decided to ask anyway.

"Yeah, what's with that guy? I'm sure there are far better guys out there just dieing to go out with you," he said sincerely. "Why did you choose him?"

"Dan, he's just...he's," Piper paused and looked up at Leo, she had never really admitted this to herself let alone anyone else. "He's a rebound gone too far, I guess."

Leo laughed and shook his head. She sure had wit, too bad she was taken. Wanting to change the subject Piper quickly said the first thing that came to her.

"So when did you realise you were gay?" she asked and Leo nearly choked on his coffee.

"Excuse me?" he spluttered.

"When did you first realise that you, you know, like other men," Piper felt quite embarrassed about asking this but she was curious.

"Um, I'm not...I'm not gay!" Leo said with conviction.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Piper turned bright red and hid behind her hands. "I just assumed, oh God, I'm so sorry!"

"Piper, it's ok, really." Leo put a hand on her shoulder to show that he didn't really mind. "I was just a little surprised that's all, caught me off guard there."

Once again they both began to laugh, Leo nervously and Piper at her own stupidity.

After finishing their coffee Leo offered to walk Piper home. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while just watching the twinkle of the lights as they walked down the strip.

"So if you're not gay, why are you a drag queen?" Piper asked suddenly.

"Well, I'm in a band or at least I used to be. We split up because the drummer was sleeping with my ex and then I needed a job, just till I can get my big break. What I really wanna be is a singer, and wanna write my own songs."

"You write songs?" Piper was clearly impressed.

"Yeah, I have done since I was in my teens, it started out as something to do and turned into a full blown obsession." He grinned but he didn't know why, something about Piper just made him want to smile.

"No offence but why did you care if the drummer was sleeping with your ex?" Piper enquired.

"She wasn't my ex at the time," Leo said simply.

"Oh, sorry." They continued to walk, once again in silence, for a few minutes.

"What do you do Piper?" Leo asked.

"Excuse me?" She looked over at Leo who was grinning back at her.

"For a living, what do you do? You know what I do, now I wanna know about you," he explained.

"Oh right," she smiled shyly, secretly she always loved it when someone asked her about her work but Dan never had the time, or he attention span to listen. "Well, I'm head chef at this restaurant called Quake, it's in San Francisco. That's where I'm from, San Francisco. One day I really want to open my own restaurant but I don't see that happening any time soon."

"Why not?" Piper looked back at Leo surprised. He sounded as if he really wanted to know about her, about her life.

"Well, to open up a restaurant you need money and lots of it, I don't have that kind of capital," she explained.

"I'm sorry," Leo said softly and Piper could tell that he really meant it.

"Hey, maybe one day, when you're a famous rock star you could lend me the money," she suggested jokingly.

"Sure, give me your number and I'll call you in a few years." Piper laughed and shook her head.

"Why not, here," Piper pulled a small pad of paper and a pen out of her bag. She scribbled something on it before tearing off the top page and handing it to Leo. "there, that's my cell. Call me if you want to do something in the next, oh I dunno, twelve days."

This time it was Leo's turn to laugh. He slipped the piece of paper into his pocket and thought about what Piper had said.

They arrived at Piper's hotel too soon and had to part ways.

"Remember what said about calling me," she said before turning to walk into the hotel.

"I wont," he called after her. "Have a good night."

"You too," she called back over her shoulder and then she was gone.

Leo smiled and doubled back; he had walked past his hotel a few minutes ago but did not want to let Piper walk back to her hotel alone. Ah Piper, he smiled even more at the thought of her name, she was just so amazing.


	4. Awkward? Me?

**The Show Must Go On**

**Disclaimer: **So I still don't own them, I'm just borrowing them, please don't sue. Trust me it's a waste of your time, I have no money!

**AN**: This chapter and the last are kind of letting Leo and Piper get to know one another and making way for a romance in the near future! Hope you all enjoy it!

YAY, I'm loving all your reviews, thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are brilliant!

**HollyShadow** – Thanks, sorry it took me longer to write this chapter than I thought it would.

**scullymulder1324** – I totally agree, lol.

**kk241289** – Thank you! Seriously, I can't wait for your next update, I'm addicted to your story!

**Anjana** – Thanks! Yeah, that image still cracks me up, lol.

**charmedangel429** – Thanks! I totally understood why it would look that way, I mean he's a drag queen! Lol.

**Behindyou** – Thanks, for the happy birthday and the compliment on my story, I'm glad you like it!

**LeoPiper-Forever** – I'm glad you liked it

**Em** – Thanks, hope you like this chapter.

**AsherSmasher** – Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

**LeOaNdPiPeR4eVeR** – I think I can promise that thee will be **a lot** more, lol.

Thank you again, please review, I crave feedback!

**Chapter 4**

**Awkward? Me?**

Leo opened his eyes and scanned his hotel room. It was the same as it had been when he had fallen asleep. No record deals waiting to be signed on his table or managers trying to break down his door. He was still just a drag queen, still a no body. Oh well.

He threw the covers off his body and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Trudging into the makeshift kitchen he opened the fridge and inspected its contents, or lack there of.

Sighing he closed the door and padded into the bathroom. He turned on the shower to let the water heat up and went back into the living room/bedroom. Grabbing the phone off its place on the wall he rummaged around his coat pocket until he found what he was looking for.

A shrill ring sliced through Piper's brain. She tried to ignore it and rolled over onto her other side but the ringing persisted. Groaning angrily she rolled right off the bed and searched for her bag, she had dumped it on the floor somewhere the night before and now she had no idea where.

The ringing stopped and it was replaced by Dan's voice.

"Hello?" He paused for a minute before replying.

"Yeah, this is her boyfriend. Who the hell is this?" Another pause.

"I'm sorry, she's unavailable to talk right now." He paused again.

"Or not." He hung up the phone and threw it back into Piper's bag.

"Who was it?" she asked groggily as she rummaged through her suitcase for clean clothes.

"Oh, it was just Greg," he lied.

"Greg from work? Why was he calling me? Is something wrong at the restaurant?" she was beginning to panic now.

"No, nothing's wrong. He just burned the sauce," Dan smiled over at Piper as she entered the bathroom with the bundle of clothes. He waited for a minute before he continued. "About last night."

"Oh yeah," Piper emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. "That was embarrassing huh?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "And I forgive you."

"What do you mean you forgive me?" She asked surprised.

"For causing a scene, I forgive you," he explained simply.

"I don't want your forgiveness. I want an apology." She was furious now. "You left me at that club last night, alone. I could have been mugged or raped or killed."

"I'm sure you can take care of yourself," he said brushing it off.

"Do you even care?" She was so tempted to hit him. "Do you even care about me?"

Dan was silent. Piper hung her head and tried not to let the tears fall. She had cried over him the night before and now it was time to move on.

"Well then," she whispered. "I guess there's not much point in me staying then, is there?"

"Piper," he reached out to touch her arm but she pulled away.

"No! It's over Dan," she sighed. "This isn't what we want."

"I want you," he persisted.

"No you don't!" She grabbed her bag and coat before heading for the door but Dan followed her.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked.

"I'll stay at a friends until I can get a flight out," she said simply trying to dodge past Dan and get to the door.

"Oh and what friend would that be? Leo?" He looked down at Piper who stared right back at him.

"How do you know about Leo?" she asked confused.

"Well, he called here asking for you," he snarled. "How can you do this? How can you cheat on me?"

"Okay, okay," Piper silenced Dan furiously. "First off, who the hell do you think you are, lying to me? I thought I could trust you."

"Well _I_ thought _I_ could trust you but-"

"I'm not finished yet," she cut him off angrily. "And second, I would never cheat on you, or anyone for that matter so clearly you don't know very well. And last, we're over! There is no way I could cheat on you because we're through! I never want to see you or hear from you ever again!"

Dan looked as though he was about to say something but before he could Piper barged past him angrily and threw the door open. She didn't stop walking, even when she heard Dan yell obscenities at her or when he threw her suitcase out into the hallway, scattering her clothes all over the floor.

She heard the door slam shut and ran back. Her clothes, shoes and other personal items littered the ground. Sighing, Piper gathered as much as she could in her arms and threw them back into the case. Soon everything was squashed into the holdall and it was being dragged into the lift.

Piper laid her case on the ground and propped herself up against the short wall that surrounded the hotel car park. She dug out her cell and checked the memory; she didn't recognize the last number that had called. Pressing the call button she preyed that Leo would answer.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Leo thank God," she felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Piper? Are you ok?" He sounded so concerned.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just...I just broke up with Dan," she wasn't quite sure how she was supposed to ask this. "I, um...I left."

"Oh," he searched for something comforting to say. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Um, I don't even know why I called." _Liar, you know exactly why you called. _"Its just Dan told me that you called earlier and he said I wasn't available but...I was."

Piper mentally slapped herself. She was struggling to string two sentences to together not that it mattered much; she was talking crap anyway.

"So, I was wondering if maybe, if you're not doing anything." She covered the receiver with her had and tried to pull herself together. "Do you want to get some breakfast?"

"It's almost one," Leo laughed and Piper's heart sank. "How about lunch instead?"

"That'd be great," she replied with a huge grin.

"How about we meet at the same diner as last night in about 15 minutes?"

"Ok, I'll see you there," Piper hung up and dropped her phone back into her bag. Looking at her suitcase, her heart sank again. She grabbed the handle and began dragging it along the ground. She was half way to the diner when she realised that the other side of the case had small wheels attached to it.

Twenty minutes later, Piper arrived at the diner and found Leo sitting at a table, near the back, waiting patiently for her to arrive. When he saw her struggling with her case he dived over to her and helped her carry it over to their table. He tucked it under the table and offered to take her coat.

"So, you're not going back then?" he asked.

"Huh?" Leo motioned to the suitcase under the table. "Oh, no. It's just. It went too far and I'm glad I finally ended it."

"You ready to order?" a young waitress asked as she approached their table.

"Erm, can I get the...chicken salad please and a mineral water," Piper ordered as she quickly scanned the menu.

"And I'll have the cheeseburger and a coke please," Leo smiled at the waitress as she jotted down their orders on her note pad.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Leo asked.

"Um, I'm just gonna try and get a flight back to San Francisco," she said sadly, engrossed in the saltshaker that she was twisting around in her hands.

"Oh, what if you can't get a flight tonight?" Piper stopped playing with the salt.

"I'll sleep at the airport I guess."

"Or you could stay with me," it was Leo's turn to fiddle with the salt.

"Um, are you sure? I wouldn't want to put you out." Piper looked up at him and smiled nervously.

"You wouldn't be, I could use the company. Plus you could help me get ready for the show," he laughed.

"Yeah, then later on at night we could plait each others hair and give each other make-up tips," she joked.

"Oh, sounds good."

Soon the food arrived and the pair began to eat. There was an awkward silence and Leo was desperately trying to get rid of it.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked conversationally.

"Yeah, I've got three sisters. My older sister; Prue, she's a photographer and I have two younger sisters; Phoebe, she's an advice columnist and Paige who's a social worker. Paige is actually my half sister, my mum re-married when we were very young and Paige was born."

"Oh, that must have been hell in the mornings." Piper looked at Leo confused so he continued. "Four girls fighting over the bathroom."

"Oh yeah, that was a nightmare," Piper laughed. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Uh, I have a sister, Anna. She's only a year younger than me but I was so protective of her. We'd argue and fight a lot of the time but deep down we were still close. She had cancer."

"I'm sorry," Piper whispered.

"It's not your fault. She survived, barely, but she had to go through so much pain. Now though, she's married with a kid." Leo smiled.

"I'm glad she pulled through," Piper said sincerely placing a hand over his.

Leo looked up at her nervously and smiled. The awkward silence was back but he wouldn't have it any other way.


	5. Surprise!

**The Show Must Go On**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I always appreciate it cause it mean people are actually reading this fic, thanks again!

**Chapter 5**

**Surprise!**

The lights went down and a familiar drumming emitted from the loudspeakers as six figures walked gracefully on stage. The crowd went insane and one man even tried to climb up on stage. Piper watched in amusement as the man began to dance along with the others. Leo, being the gentleman that he was, simply laughed and continued to dance.

After the first song a security guard came onstage to escort the man out of the building but after exchanging phone numbers with one of the dancers he complied.

Shaking her head, Piper made her way over to the bar to order another drink. Leo had snuck her in the back so that she didn't have to pay the entrance fee and apparently he had became friends with the rather manly "barmaid" so as long as she went over to the bar herself, she got free drinks.

After the show, Piper had stayed behind to walk Leo home. They were living together now. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was, after all, that night after her first fight with Dan, Leo had been so kind to her even though she was a stranger. Then after she left Dan, he offered her a place to stay and got her free drinks. He really was amazing.

"Are you ok?" Leo's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," Piper smiled at Leo. Damn he was cute!

"You're just really quiet that's all," he explained.

"Oh, I'm just thinking," she cast her eyes over to the busy casino across the street.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked casually.

"Erm," Piper tried to think of something quick. "I was thinking...of how great Vegas looks at night. All the lights"

"Oh," he stopped talking and looked off into the distance. Piper smiled in relief. Good save.

An age passed before anything else was said.

"What are _you_ thinking about?" She asked. The tables were turned now.

Leo smiled at his own thoughts for a moment before he finally decided to share them with Piper.

"I was thinking about this," before she realised what was happening, Leo had leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Leo had no idea what had came over him. One minute they were walking along the next he was kissing her. What if she didn't feel the same way? What if he had just ruined their friendship?

These thoughts were soon pushed aside when he realised that Piper was kissing him back. Minutes passed and eventually they had to part for air. Leo caught his breath first and looked as though he was about to say something but before he got a chance Piper had closed the gap between them and kissed him.

They spent another ten minutes standing in the middle of the pavement kissing but decided to move after a few people had hung out of their car windows to shout abuse at them. Gotta love the gamblers.

It was ten minutes later but it had seemed like an eternity. They had finally reached Leo's hotel room after much tugging of clothes and a whole lot of kissing. Leo pressed Piper against the door as he kissed her enthusiastically.

They broke apart and gasped for air. Piper looked up at Leo and smiled seductively. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into the room.

As soon as they entered both froze. There were two strangers sitting on the worn couch. A man and a woman. When they saw the pair they leapt of their seats and smiled at Leo with open arms. He just looked on in shock.

"Mum? Dad?"

This chapter is quite short but that's cause I've been super busy these past few days, I was out on Wednesday for my birthday and I went to my grans on Thursday so I threw this chapter together. The next one should be longer. Please review!


	6. This is nice

**The Show Must Go On**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. Just borrowing.

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait folks (writers block), this chapter's quite short so sorry about that as well. Please read and review!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

**Chapter 6**

**Well this is...nice**

Leo cringed as he tried to avoid eye contact with his mum as she busied herself pouring four cups of coffee even though both Piper and Leo had declined. Not wanting to argue with her and embarrass himself even more in front of Piper, Leo accepted the coffee and began drinking, mainly because it gave him something to do.

Piper too received a steaming cup. She sipped the coffee tentatively, taking her time and hoping that no one would ask her any questions. Never in her five month "relationship" with Dan did she ever meet his parents but now here she was sitting having coffee with Leo's mum and dad and they had only kissed one time. His parents were nice enough and they had even told her to call them Tom and Helen but she still felt nervous. She didn't exactly have an impressive record when it came to meeting boyfriends parents.

"So Leo dear," his mother began softly. "You didn't tell us you had a girlfriend."

"Well, I...uh, you see...I." Leo blushed and looked down at his coffee hoping to find something to say.

"We haven't been dating long," Piper interjected. "So we didn't want to tell anyone for a while until we were comfortable."

"Oh," Leo's dad muttered. "Right well, I'm famished, haven't had anything to eat since lunch. How about I take you all out to dinner?"

Piper smiled softly at both her good cover story and at the sound of the word "dinner", she hadn't eaten for a while. She had drunk a fair amount but she hadn't found anything appetizing at the bar at all except a packet of peanuts with a dodgy sell by date and some rather questionable crisps.

"Really dad, you don't have to-" Leo began but was cut off by his dad throwing his coat at him.

"Come on Leo I'm sure..." he paused to think. "I'm sorry dear, I don't know your name."

"Oh, it's Piper," she replied smiling nervously.

"Yes, I'm sure Piper is hungry, aren't you dear?"

"Um, well-" Piper started.

"Great, lets go!" Tom said enthusiastically as he handed Piper her jacket and pulled his own on.

As Leo's parents made their way to the door Piper and Leo hung back.

"I'm sorry about this Piper," he apologized. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. They wont be offended."

"It's ok," Piper smiled at Leo encouragingly. "Besides, I'm starving."

Leo chuckled and followed Piper out of the hotel room.

_Sorry this chapter took so long and was so short. I just thought since I hadn't updated in a while I'd stick this chapter up, it's like a filler for the last chapter and the next one. Please review, it gives me the incentive to get off my ass and continue the story, thank you._


	7. Discovery

**The Show Must Go On**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. Just borrowing.

**AN:** Wow, I finally updated! These next few chapters will take me a while to get out cos I've got prelims coming up so I have to study! :-(

**Chapter 7**

**Discovery**

Small fluorescent bulbs grouped together to form the name of the busy restaurant across the street. Piper watched intently as the seemingly small people stood patently in line, waiting for their chance to dine. She smiled from the comfort of her seat in the quite restaurant Leo's parents had picked. _Suckers._

Tom announced that he was going to the bathroom but Piper barely noticed. Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of four plates of food. Looking down at her burger and fries she began to wonder if she had made the right choice of meal. It wasn't exactly going to make a good impression if she used her hands to ram a processed cow into her mouth in front of Tom and Helen.

Biting her lip nervously she looked over at Leo who was picking up his own burger with no worries at all. Helen looked at her expectantly.

"Something wrong with your food dear?" she asked politely.

"Um, no, it's fine, I just need...ketchup!" She looked around the table before spotting a sachet and grabbing it quickly. "Here it is."

She smiled triumphantly at Helen before trying, and failing, to rip the top part of the packet off. Leo, noticing her struggle, offered out his hand and she reluctantly gave it over to him. After easily separating the top and bottom he handed it back to her, smiling smugly. Annoyed at this she grabbed it rather too violently and the ketchup oozed out all over her hands.

Leo snorted a laugh while Helen grabbed a handful of napkins and tried to wipe all the tomato sauce from Piper's hand. She glared at Leo who immediately stopped laughing.

"Sorry," he mumbled quietly, a small smile still evident on his face.

"Humph," Piper slouched lower into her seat and began picking at her fries.

Just then Tom chose to come back from the bathroom. He sat down and smiled at Piper who attempted to smile back.

"Well then Piper," began Tom. "You never told us how you and Leo met."

Panic spread across Leo's features. He hadn't thought to tell Piper about his parent's expectations of him. They didn't know that he spent his nights dancing on stage dressed as a woman.

"I met him at a show," she answered vaguely.

"One of Leo's shows?" Helen asked proudly.

"Yeah," Piper replied. She hadn't thought that Leo would have told his mum and dad that he was a drag queen. "I was upset after the show and he comforted me. At fist I didn't know who he was because he wasn't wearing a dress."

Leo hid his face in his hands and Tom and Helen froze. Tom's burger fell back onto the plate as he and Helen both stared at her, open mouthed.

"Wh...why...why was Leo wearing a dress?" Helen sputtered.

Piper looked from Tom and Helen to Leo, who was now banging his head against the table, and then back to tom and Helen.

"I...I didn't say dress," she explained. "I said that he wasn't wearing a..."

Tom wasn't listening. He had turned his attention to Leo.

"Is this true son?" He asked quietly so no one at the other tables could hear.

"Dad I-" he was cut off by his father's harsh words.

"Come on Helen, we're leaving!"

Before she had time to object Tom was dragging her up off her seat and propelling her towards the door. From the far end of the restaurant they heard piper cry out to them.

"I SAID HE WASN'T WEARING CRESS!"

Reviews show that you care!


	8. Grapes and Cheese

**Chapter 8**

**Grapes and Cheese**

"I am so sorry," Piper said for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night.

Leo sighed and shook his head. Rubbing his eyes wearily he attempted to smile but it was no good.

"It's ok," he lied. "They were going to find out sooner or later."

"I just, I thought that they knew," she tried to explain but was cut off by Leo.

"Really Piper it's not your fault."

"But if I had just thought about it-" she began.

"Can we change the subject now?" It came out a lot harsher than he had intended it to.

Piper looked away, clearly offended. She looked over at the restaurant across the street and sighed. The once extensive queue of hungry diners had long since dwindled and now there were barely three people outside. She and Leo had been sitting in the diner for around an hour. Too shocked to move after his parents' sharp exit.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly and she had to strain to hear it.

"No, I'm sorry." She turned her body towards Leo but continued to look down. "What time is it?"

"Um," Leo pulled back his sleeve to look at his watch. "It's almost twelve."

"Oh. It's pretty late," she murmured. "Do you want to go out for a drink?"

Leo thought about it for a few moments. His parents had just interrupted his moment with Piper, found out he dresses like a woman and rejected him in one single night.

"Yeah," he replied smiling. "I think I will."

----

"And another thing! My dad always promised he would take me to see the big tent thingy," Leo slurred. "You know what I mean, the one with the lions and elephants and mice."

"The circus?" Piper asked.

"Yeah! That's it, the circus but he never did." He shook his head and moved his drink from side to side to emphasise his point.

"No?"

"No! He took Anna everywhere but me? Pff, I was cast aside like...something that has been...cast aside!"

"That's so sad," Piper murmured shaking her head and downing the rest of her drink simultaneously. "You know what you need?"

"What?" he asked solemnly.

"Another drink. Barkeep! Two more please." She pointed to the empty glasses.

"I think you two have had enough," he replied.

"Oh come on?" Piper pleaded.

"Yeah man, we're just trying to forget," Leo said sadly.

"Oh yeah?" The bartended asked coming over to stand in front of them. "Forget what?"

Leo thought for a moment before replying.

"I dunno, I forget." He and Piper collapsed into a fit of giggles but the bartender remained un amused.

"Ok, time to go. Let me call you a cab," he stated heading for the phone at the far end of the bar.

"Oh no! Just one more drink and we'll leave," Piper implored.

"Just one more?"

"Yeah, and then we'll be, phew." Leo responded making a motion for the door with his hands.

"Ok, but only one." He gave in and poured them both one more drink each. They weren't as bad as some drunks that he had seen and besides, the brunette was cute.

"Way hay!" Piper and Leo exclaimed in unison.

"Aw man, I just lost another twenty in the cigarette machine," someone cried from the corner of the room.

"Way hay!"

"Hey dude, one of the gents are blocked," came another call.

"Way hay!"

"Ok everyone last orders," the bartender called.

"Way hay!"

----

Piper stumbled into the room, followed by Leo who ran right into the back of her. They both tried to suppress their laughter as Piper put a finger over her mouth and made a shushing noise.

They staggered further into the room and Piper had to grab the arm of the couch in order to hold herself upright. Leo, however, wasn't having as much luck. He tripped over a lone shoe and went crashing to the ground; face first.

Piper burst out laughing so Leo tackled her to the ground. Taken by surprise, she screamed and fell backwards into Leo's arms. They rolled around the floor together, laughing hysterically until, finally exhausted; their eyes began to droop.

Leo groaned and somehow managed to clamber into a standing position. Reaching out his hands he helped Piper up and then let her cling to him for balance. He became aware that she had nuzzled into his neck and her breathing was becoming lighter. His arms encircled her waist and he lifted her feet off the ground.

After his initial struggle with the bedclothes Leo finally managed to pull back the sheets while still holding onto Piper. He laid her down as softly as possible so as not to wake her. Luckily she wasn't wearing a coat anymore, they must have left it in the bar, so all he had to take off was her shoes.

He tucked her in and kissed her softly on the forehead before going around to the other side of the bed and plonking himself down. Carelessly, he pulled off his own shoes and socks and threw them away into the darkness of the room before burrowing under the covers. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

**AN**: Well, I liked writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Hmm, little insight into Leo's childhood there, more to come, and a bit of Piper and Leo fluff. I updated sooner than I thought I would but these chapters were written in the same day so that'll be why! Don't you just love weekends?

You know you want to


	9. Hangovers and Second Chances

**Chapter 9**

**Hangovers and Second Chances**

Piper stretched out her arms in front of her. She yawned and groaned, her head hurt like hell and her mouth was dry and arid. Her attempts to roll over where hindered by something lying across her waist.

Confused she twisted her neck around painfully and saw a sleeping Leo. His blonde hair was messed up and his mouth was hanging open slightly. Watching him sleep was worth the crick in Piper's neck but soon the pain was too much and she had to face the other way.

Squinting at the digital alarm clock on the bedside table she could just make out the time to be 8:29. She somehow managed to roll closer to Leo and buried her head in his neck.

Suddenly a blast of noise came out of nowhere and startled Piper. Too tired to work out where exactly it was coming from she just swung her arms around wildly; hoping for the best. She heard a groan from Leo followed by what sounded like a cry of pain but the beeping continued.

Defeated she stopped moving and lay still for a moment. Eyes closed tight and mouth muttering something incoherent; she preyed that the noise would stop.

The noise was gone. It had stopped almost as abruptly as it had started. There was silence. Piper opened her eyes and saw a blurred face looking down at her, smiling. She smiled back as Leo's features came into focus. They stayed that way for a moment, savouring the feeling of being close to one another. Leo was the first to speak.

"I dink you boke my dose."

Piper's body convulsed one last time, completely emptying her stomach. Acid burned her throat and the taste of sick haunted her tongue. She winced at the smell and sight of the toilets contents before flushing them away.

Disgusted by the mess that she had made Piper looked around the small bathroom for a cloth. Instead she found some toilet paper, handily situated nearby, and wiped her mouth and the rim of toilet seat.

One more flush and the evidence of her vomiting was gone. As happy as she could be considering her aching head and general feeling of crappiness, she made her way back into the living room where Leo was lying on the couch with his eyes closed.

She continued into the kitchen area and turned on the tap, letting the water flow for a minute before grabbing two tumblers off the draining board and filling them with water.

She trudged back over to Leo and silently handed him the water. He sat up and sipped it timidly. Piper followed his example. It felt so good to let the water cool her throat and take away some of the sickly taste that still inhabited her mouth.

She heard a sigh and turned to face Leo who was now sitting with his head in his hands staring blankly in front of him. Piper tentatively reached out and touched his cheek softly.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked roughly; her throat still sore from throwing up.

"I just can't believe that they left without giving me a chance to explain." He looked away from Piper's stare and concentrated on the busy pattern that adorned the carpet. "He doesn't understand why I'm not married with a kid by now. Ho doesn't...he doesn't know why I'm not like Anna."

Piper didn't hesitate this time. She scooted closer to Leo and wrapped her arms around his torso. To her surprise he buried his head in her shoulder and allowed her to sooth him.

"Shh, it's ok," she whispered into his ear making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "I'm here. I understand."

For some reason these words and the person saying them made Leo feel better than anyone else could ever have.

The chocolate flavoured ice cream was refreshingly cold as Piper and Leo sat outside a small café near the desert. The mid-day sun was beating down fiercely and all they could do was huddle together underneath the shade of the awning.

They shared some small talk and tried to stay away from talking about their kiss the night before.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes into an hour and still Piper had not asked the question that had been bugging her since she had woken up that morning.

Eventually she plucked up the courage and turned to face him. Clearing her throat dramatically she asked.

"Why did you let me stay with you?"

"Excuse me?" He asked, confused.

"When I broke up with Dan, why did you let me stay with you? You barely knew me. I could have been a psycho for all you knew but still you took me in." She was becoming more and more aware of how incredible this man was as she said each word.

"Well, I'm not sure." He paused, unsure of how to continue. "I just...I'm drawn to you and I can't explain it. I've only known you for what? Like four days but I can't help but be attracted to you." He stopped talking and looked up at Piper with a goofy grin on his face. "Besides I figured I can take you."

Piper laughed and shook her head.

"Don't be too sure. I could do something while you're sleeping. Like smother you with a pillow or poison your food." She said creepily.

"Okay, guess I'm not going to bed tonight." Leo thought aloud, causing Piper to laugh once more.

"Well, I'd like to thank you," Piper said softly taking his hand in her own. "It really meant a lot to me, you taking me in and I really appreciate it. You truly are amazing."

Leo smiled shyly and tried to shrug off the comment but piper was having none of it.

"No, really Leo, you are. No one else has ever done something like that for me."

"They're all crazy," he said slowly, tucking a stray piece of Piper's hair behind her ear.

"I think it might be you who's the crazy one," Piper replied leaning towards his touch.

"Well, they obviously don't understand," he murmured.

"Understand what?"

"What love does to a person."

Before Piper had time to reply their lips were meshed together in a passionate kiss. If it were anyone else she was kissing, she would have stopped by now. Surely they were moving way too fast? Anyway, Piper would have to go back to San Francisco at the end of the week but she couldn't resist him. She just couldn't say no and she didn't want to.

**AN:** Another chapter. Another kiss. Hopefully this time they wont be disturbed. Anyhoo, thank you everyone who reviewed last time!

Please gave some sort of feedback be it good, bad, constructive, insulting, I can take it! It lets me know what to change and if any of you are still reading. Thanks.


	10. Double figures

**Chapter 10**

**Double Figures**

Leo couldn't believe it. He was lying in bed with his arm around Piper's waist as she slept peacefully, her head on his pillow, brown hair scattered across the pillow behind her. Surely he was dreaming. Moving slowly so as not to wake Piper, he pinched his arm as tightly as he could.

"Aow, shit." He mumbled rubbing the red mark on his arm.

"Hmm?" He looked down at Piper who was now staring up at him expectantly.

"Piper. I thought you were asleep," he said quickly so that he wouldn't have to explain the pinching thing.

"Obviously not," she replied, a lazy smile on her face. "Don't I get a kiss good morning?"

"Piper, it's five in the evening."

"Well then, don't I get a kiss good evening?"

"Sure," he leaned down and met her half way.

"I really like it here," Piper said softly.

"Las Vegas?" Leo asked confused but Piper just laughed and shook her head.

"No, in your bed."

"Oh," he said a seductive smile forming on his lips as he leaned in once again.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Shit!"

"Huh? What?" Piper sat up in bed and looked around in a daze. Her eyes were still blurry from sleep and her head felt heavy.

"I can't believe it's that late already," Leo complained as he grabbed his t-shirt from the floor and threw it on quickly.

"Leo? What's wrong?" Piper's head was a mess; normally she needed at least two cups of coffee before she was ever fully awake.

"It's half seven already," he explained trying to tie his shoe with one hand while the other flattened his hair. "I'm gonna be late for work."

"Oh, right. I'll get dressed and go with you." Piper pushed the covers off her body, momentarily distracting Leo from his frantic attempt to look presentable, and padded into the bathroom.

-123-

"C'mon Piper," Leo called through the door. "We're gonna be late."

"Just a second," she replied for the third time.

Leo was about to give up all hope of ever making it to the club in time when eventually Piper threw the door open and emerged dressed to kill. She was wearing a red dress that Leo had never seen before and was looking gorgeous. Of course, Leo always thought she looked great.

"It's about time," he joked, earning him an elbow right in the ribs. "If we hurry we can still make it."

-123-

"Well, that was…" Piper couldn't finish her sentence. How do you comfort someone who just lost their job? And because of her no less.

"Yeah," Leo shrugged, trying not to look too upset.

"This is all my fault," she whispered, shaking her head and standing from the box she had been sitting on.

After Leo's boss told him that he didn't think he was really fitting in the pair had gone outside but never made it out of the alley. Leo was in shock and Piper felt so guilty.

"You can't blame yourself Piper," Leo tried to assure her. "It was him who fired me."

"No!" Piper shook her head again and started to pace back and forth. "Not just this. I invaded your life, your hotel room, I messed up your relationship with your parents and now I've cost you your job. All I bring you is misery Leo."

"No you don't," he argued back. "I'm happy with you, you make me happy."

"At the same time ruining your life. I have to go back to San Francisco tomorrow Leo and quite frankly you're better off without me!"

"Piper-" he stood up and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Leo, don't," she turned away, not wanting to see the hurt, the pain she was causing him. "Don't make this any harder than it already is." She paused. "I'll be out of your hotel by tonight."

She walked away slowly. Not daring to look back. She could almost feel Leo's eyes boring into the back of her head.

-123-

Leo pushed the door open. Hoping, preying even, that she would still be there.  
Searching around the entire room for any trace of her he thought of how quickly she could get packed up and leave, if only she could get dressed that quickly.

Why was she doing this? How could she leave him? He loved her, if only she could just listen to his words and not try and do what is right by him by leaving. He needed her. She was amazing, intelligent, funny and beautiful. A woman like that came along once in a blue moon.

His relationship with his family was already in tatters as it was and it's not as if he wanted to be a drag queen for the rest of his life. Some small part of him did want to be angry at Piper, angry at her for coming into his life, for flaunting herself in front of him, for letting him think that he had her and then for leaving. Just like that.

Somehow if he was angry at her he would be glad to see her go and he wouldn't miss her. His heart wouldn't be torn into a million pieces when it sank in that she was gone.

But he couldn't do it. He couldn't hate her, he couldn't not miss her. He had to do something. For most of his life he had sat around and let life pass him by, taking all the opportunities with it and now one fell right into his lap and there he was, sitting alone in his hotel room.

Vowing to win her back tomorrow at the airport he tried to think of something to say to her.

"Piper, come on…come back to my hotel room…what am I trying to get her into bed? Erm, Piper, I love you…I love you! _I_ love _you_! Yo, Piper, wanna come back to mine for a nice little chat? Yeah, this might take a while."

**AN: **Sorry if you think this chapter is a bit rushed cos it was, I hadn't updated in ages and felt bad so I hurried and wrote this chapter, the next one will be better cos I have the next two days to work on it! There's only gonna be another one or two chapters so please let me know if you want a sequel cos I have some ideas.

Thanks everyone who reviewed last time, they all made me smile!

Please review and let me know what you think.


	11. Convincing Piper

**Chapter 11**

**Convincing Piper**

Leo ran as fast as he could. His feet were aching from the force at which they hit the ground and his breathing was laboured but he couldn't stop. He was so close to the airport, it was only a few feet away and if he stopped for a break he wouldn't be able to get up again.

Suddenly, as he reached the table showing all the flight times he realised that he didn't know what flight Piper was on.

"Shit!" He cursed aloud turning away from the chart and spotting a small boy looking at him, mouth hanging open, eyes glazed over. "Erm, I mean…oh darn!"

He sighed loudly and closed his eyes, this couldn't be happening. Maybe she changed her mind and went back to the hotel. No, she was pretty clear the night before that she was leaving. Why did women have to be so complicated?

In a second he decided to go with his instincts. Turning back to the time table he saw the first flight that was leaving for San Francisco and started running toward gate 5. He ran to where a large group of people were queuing up, waiting to hand over their tickets.

"PIPER! PIPER!" He saw a pretty brunette turn to look at him as if he was crazy but when she saw who it was her facial expression softened and Leo could tell that she was trying not to smile.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" She asked extracting herself from the queue.

"You can't leave," he panted, out of breath from all that running.

"Leo please don't start," she begged.

"I lo-"

"No! Don't say it Leo. Don't make this harder." Piper looked at Leo, he was being so difficult. Didn't he realise that the sooner she left the sooner he could rebuild his life? He didn't love her! He couldn't have fallen in love with her in that short amount of time, right? She didn't love him. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

"I just…I want you to stay. I _need_ you to stay." Leo was close to tears and when he looked up he saw that Piper was too.

"I can't stay here Leo," she tried to explain.

"I know you feel bad but we can make it work?" He was pleading with her now.

"No, it's not just that…I…I have a family and a job. I have a life there Leo; I can't just drop it all." They were both begging one another to give in.

"Why not? I love you." Piper sighed loudly.

"It's not that simple. I wish it was, but it's not." She paused as if she was going to say something but in the end all she said was: "I'm sorry."

Tears clouded her vision as she turned and began to walk away. She tried to hold back her sobs, there was a lump in her throat and her chest felt as though it was going to burst open at any moment.

"PIPER! PIPER!" She shook her head and reluctantly turned around to see Leo running towards her again.

"The way I see it," he began placing his hands on her shoulders so that she wouldn't walk away. "Is that it really is this simple. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"You've known me for a week Leo!" She protested. "You can't love someone in that amount of time."

"Well I do!" He yelled, trying to make her see, trying to get through to her.

Piper shook her head and turned to walk away once again. She wasn't making it very easy for him but then again he was making it difficult for her too.

"I was worried it might come to this," she heard Leo calla after her.

As she walked away she could have sworn that she could hear someone playing the guitar. _Wonder where that's coming from_ she thought. Then it dawned on her. _No! He wouldn't have!_ Slowly she turned around and saw them.

One of the men that Leo had danced with at the club, the one she had briefly encounter on their first meeting, the one that had called Leo Sparkle was standing with him, gently strumming a guitar. She had never heard the tune before but it was nice, then all of a sudden Leo started singing, she had never heard the lyrics to this song before either.

"I just wanna tell ya,

The feelings that I feel,

I'm just tryin' to convince ya,

That these feelings are so real

Yeah

I don't wanna be without you,

Don't even wanna try,

I'm gonna try and make you laugh,

Cos, darling' I hate to see you cry

And I just wanna say,

Your smile lights up my day,

Your laugh: music to my ears,

Let's not forget your perfect rear

Take a leap of faith,

Give this love a chance,

Stay here with me, it's love,

I'll give you a great romance

So gimmie a big ol' Piper smile,

Wipe away your tears, all gone,

Stay here with me, it's love,

Why else would I write this song?

And I just wanna say,

Your smile lights up my day,

Your laugh: music to my ears,

Let's not forget your perfect rear

Let's not forget your perfect rear"

Piper couldn't help but laugh, trust Leo to sing about her rear and in a public place. As she thought this she became aware of the clapping that was coming from the crowd of onlookers. Leo was blushing and she couldn't help but join him.

He walked over to her shyly. She tried to hide her smile but it was hopeless, as soon as he was near her she started grinning from ear to ear. Gently, he wiped her tears away.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too…but…"

Leo's face fell and Piper's heart suddenly broke.

"But…I still have to go."

She turned away, she couldn't' see the pain in his eyes. What was she doing? Why was she breaking his heart? Why the hell was she breaking her own heart? She whipped around to see Leo walking away with his head hung low, shoulder sagging and feet trailing along the ground. Most of the crowd had dispersed, feeling bad for watching Piper break someone's heart.

"LEO!" She screamed as loud as she could. "LEO!"

He stopped and turned around as Piper ran up to him and that's when she noticed. His cheeks were wet, he was crying. She had actually made him cry.

Lunging forward, she threw herself into his arms, kissing him passionately. He didn't protest. After an age they became aware of the need to breath and pulled apart. They were both grinning like Cheshire cats and this time it was Piper's turn to wipe away Leo's tears.

"No one's ever written a song for me before."

**AN:** Well, that was the last chapter folks, what can I say? I hope you've enjoyed it cos I've had a blast writing it! There's gonna be a sequel (hopefully)in thenear future but maybe a little later. I've got some good ideas.

Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter, hell thank you everyone who reviewed any chapters! You really made me smile and I can't thank you all enough!

Please review and tellme what you think.


End file.
